


Stardew Chronicles: Secrets in the Caverns

by Beankiller1997



Series: The Stardew Chronicles [2]
Category: Stardew Valley (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, like real slow-ass burn, love triangle mayhaps, overused trope but it's gay so it's okay, probs not even going to happen in this installment, slow-ass burn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-15
Updated: 2020-05-26
Packaged: 2020-06-28 15:49:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 13,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19815469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beankiller1997/pseuds/Beankiller1997
Summary: Months after Rasmodius's disappearance, Spencer continues his training but struggles to reach the full potential of his powers. But when a mysterious stranger offers him assistance, Spencer decides that any help is better than no help. And when a ghost from Spencers past comes to haunt him, Spencer must learn to let go and keep moving forward.





	1. In which Morris has a crisis

Business was slow this morning, as it was the previous morning, as well as the previous week, and now that the blasted community center was up and running again, it will most likely be like this for weeks to come if Joja doesn’t decide on whether to close this division soon or not.  
No one in town could explain it, but when Joja asked Morris for a report on why the productivity of the Pelican Town has gone down, they pretty much laughed in his face when he said that the community center had reopened overnight as if by magic. Now his job is on the line and the corporate representative sent to evaluate the situation and decide whether or not it’s worth it to keep his store opened.  
He was shaken out of his thoughts when a well dressed man speaking sharply into a phone walked though the sliding doors. Morris quickly straightened his hair and suit jacket and put on his award-winning customer service smile, “Helloooo Welcome to the Jojama-“  
“Yeah, yeah I’ll call you back I just need to deal with this. Mm-hm… Yeah the store we’re closing down. Yeah. I’ll talk to you later. Bye.”  
Morris’s heart shattered as the man snapped his phone shut. With an icy glare he stared down at Morris, “I hope you have an explanation for this.”  
“D-Dobson! It’s so good to see you. I’m sure you’re here to see just how successful this store is…?”  
Dobson lowered his sunglasses and scanned the very, very empty mart, “I should be concerned if this is what success looks like. Well this has been a fairly dull trip, I hope you can explain yourself.”  
“Well, you see… uh… it all… it all happened so suddenly… it all… it all just seems…”  
Dobson just rolled his eyes at Morris’s attempt to muster up some sort of excuse. Having enough of this, he turned around and headed straight for the door.  
“It’s all that farmers fault!! Ever since he came here he’s been nothing but trouble!! That-that- THAT FARMER SPENCER!!!”  
Dobson stopped as soon as he heard the name. He slowly turned around, “Spencer. Are you sure that’s his name?”  
“As sure as the sky is blue!”  
Dobson furrowed his brow and looked off to the side, before shaking his head and straightening out his sunglasses, “Well, it seems I might have to see this Farmer Spencer. Do you know where he lives?”  
“In the farm on the other side of town, but I think he’s away for the weekend.”  
“Well,” Dobson turned around and walked out the door, “Looks like my stay has extended. Don’t work too hard, Morris. Although from the looks of it that shouldn’t be too difficult.”  
+  
+  
Spencer was never one for weddings. He never even bothered to have one himself, and with him pushing forty he decided it would be too late to even if he wanted.  
“You’re doing it again.”  
Spencer looked up from his champagne glass and looked over at his red-haired friend, Leah, “Doing what?”  
“Sulking,” She leaned back in her chair and gave him a small smile, “When you invited me to your cousins wedding as your plus one I thought you would’ve at least offered a dance like a true gentleman.”  
Spencer gave a dry laugh, “You have misjudged my character, then,” He took a sip of champagne and sighed.  
Leah gave a mock hurt look and dramatically placed her hand over her chest, “My my, what a scoundrel you are!”  
“A real tramp, I am,” he placed his glass down and looked to the side, eyeing the wilting flowers in a box next to him. They suddenly brightened and stood up straight, as if Spencer acknowledging their existence brightened their evening.  
“You’re getting better,” Leah commented, “But probably not best to do it here.”  
“Everyone’s too busy paying attention to the brides to notice a little magic.”  
“It’s Rasmodius, isn’t it?” She asked, “You haven’t been the same since he left.”  
“If he wants to run around doing Yoba knows what instead of training me he’s very much welcomed to do so,” He leaned forward and rested his arms on the table as he watched the brides dance, “I have the Junimos, and Bric has been helpful as well.”  
“But you’re working yourself to death. Surely you can’t focus on your magic and run the farm at the same time. Not without him…”  
“Well I don’t know why he ran off,” He looked off to the side, “Probably went off to find someone more interesting.”  
Leah looked at him sadly, “Well, it seems that they have ran out of champagne. Let’s give our congratulations to the lovely new couple and head back to the hotel.”  
“You can go on ahead if you’d like. I’m going to say goodbye to my family before I catch up.”  
“Don’t get wrapped up, now.” Leah grabbed her coat and left the dining hall, leaving Spencer to his thoughts at the table.


	2. Dead Plants and Mysterious Strangers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So, I'll be doing something different. Instead of a set schedule, there will be no schedule!

The bus slowed to a stop in front of the now familiar path leading to Spencers beloved farm. He and Leah hugged before parting ways, promising to meet up again later as they did on Sunday nights. Spencer walked down the dirt path, gravel and dust crunching underneath his boots. Finally the old farm house came to view, and he smiled.  
He dropped his suitcase to the ground and cupped his hands around his mouth, taking in a deep breath, then shouting “I’m home!!!”  
Suddenly from every corner of the farm, small apple like creatures ranging from different shades of greens to blues emerged, cheering. They all surrounded Spencer, bouncing up and down and clamoring overtop one another as they tried to climb up onto him.  
“Settle down, now. Everyone will get a turn,” He lowered his hand, allowing a few of them to climb up before setting them down on his shoulder. A few more surrounded his suitcase and carried it as they followed him to the farmhouse.  
The junimos flooded the inside of the house as Spencer walked in. He grabbed his gloves and watering can before going outside again. A flutter and a hoot got his attention. Spencer turned and saw a golden crested owl on his fence.  
“Hello you. I supposed you missed me as well?”  
The owl ruffled its feathers as Spencer scratched its head, letting out a happy chirp.  
“Now, I see the junimos, the owl… I wonder where Bric has gotten.”  
As if on cue, the door to Spencers chicken coop opened, and a green goblin walked out carrying a black hen. His face immediately brightened and he ran over, “Master! You’ve returned.”  
“Hello Bric. And please, just Spencer will do,” Spencer looked around, “You all did a good job looking after things while I was gone.”  
“Yes,” a larger junimo walked through the crowd, “We all figured that you could use all the time possible to prepare for the oncoming Void.”  
“Oh…” Spencers stomach dropped, “Yes, of course. Uh… I have a better idea! Lets do it tomorrow, yes?”  
“That’s what you said before you left!” Someone shouted. The sea of Junimos roared in frustration.  
“Alright, alright calm down! We can continue today!”  
The junimos cheered. Only Bric and the Owl shared a knowing, worried look.  
+  
+  
A group of junimos walked out of the farmhouse with a package of strawberry seeds. Spencer dug a small hole in the ground. Once presented with the seeds, Spencer opened the package and placed a few in the ground before moving the dirt back and watering the mound.  
“Something small, okay? I don’t want to waste seeds if I can’t do this.”  
Spencer took a deep breath, positioning himself so he was kneeling in front of the mound and placing a hand to the ground. He tried to remember what Rasmodius said; breathe, clear your mind, focus on one thing, envision what you’re trying to accomplish, oh why did that bastard suddenly disappear?  
The plant soon began to sprout. The junimos chittered with excitement.  
Clear your mind, clear your mind, focus, something else… focus.  
The plant fully sprouted. The junimos cheered. Spencer opened his eyes and smiled. Maybe he can do this.  
Unfortunately, as quickly as the plant had sprouted, it shriveled up and died right on the spot.  
Spencers heart instantly deflates, “I knew it…”  
“We can try again,” The king insists.  
“There’s no point. How am I supposed to find the remaining shard pieces if I can’t make a plant grow at whim,” Spencer stood up and dusted off his pants, “I can’t do this without him…” He looked down, “I need to go to town for supplies. I’ll be back in a few hours,” Spencer walked off.  
The Junimo king looked up at the owl. As if reading his mind, the owl flies off towards the cidersnap forest.  
+  
+  
Ever since the community center reopened, Pierre’s business has been busier than ever. Often times Spencer had found that some of the stuff he’s looking for has sold out before he even gotten there.  
Spencer is happy for Pierre.  
Spencer placed his basket onto the counter. Pierre smiled, “You’re back! How was the city?”  
“Nothing like the valley,” Spencer reached for his wallet, “I’ll take Pelican Town over Zuzu city anyday.”  
“That’s not something you hear very often here,” Pierre chuckled as he rang him up, “Young people these days want something more. Even my daughter has been looking for something exciting.”  
“I have enough excitement in my life,” Spencer sighed, “You’re certainly busy.”  
“Yep. They might even be closing down the Jojamart across the river because of it. I don’t even have to close on Wednesdays anymore.”  
“That’s amazing! I’m so glad.”  
Pierre put all of Spencers stuff into a brown paper bag, “You have a good day, Spencer. Take it easy now.”  
“You too. Tell the wife I said hello,” Spencer waved as he left the shop and back towards the farm.  
+  
+  
Spencer walked up the wooden steps to his house, only to have something bright blue catch his eye. At first he thought it was one of the junimos, but upon further inspection, it was a blue envelope, sticking out of the woodpile next to his house.  
Curious, Spencer put down his back and walked over, taking the envelope and looking at it.  
“Strange…” He said, flipping the envelope around, “No return address…” He looked around for any intruders before opening it. Inside was a letter. It read:  
“Hello Spencer,  
You don’t know it, but I have kept a close eye on you since you arrived in the valley. I know everything, and I’ve noticed you have been having some trouble with your magic and finding the shard pieces. I can help you, you just need to get on the next bus to the Calico Desert. When you get here, tell Sandy that I sent you. She’ll know who you’re talking about.  
Cheers,  
Mr. Qi”  
“Mr. Qi…?” Spencer asked himself, “How odd,” He folded the letter and put it in his shirt pocket. If he remembered correctly the next bus to the Calico Desert is tomorrow morning. Spencer picked up his bag and went inside.  
If Mr. Qi truly knows how to help, Spencer reasoned, any help will be better than nothing.


	3. The Mysterious Mr. Qi

Spencer left a note for the Junimos early that morning letting them know where he was going. And it was a good thing he did too, because it was well past noon when the bus finally slowed to a stop in the desert.  
Yoba it was hot. Spencer regretted his choice to wear his usual work pants and boots, and the sun against the sand was blinding, he could barely see what was in front of him.  
Luckily he didn’t have to look too hard, for a bright purple building with a large neon sign reading “Oasis” stood right in front of the bus stop.  
“Well this was easier than I expected,” Spencer shrugged and walked to the building. The doors were that akin to a supermarket, and when he stepped in front of them they slid open. Spencer stepped inside and noticed that “The Oasis” was, indeed, a shop. It had souvenirs and Knick knacks, but it also had things like fruit, canned goods, seeds, it was kind of an extended version of Pierres store.  
And much like Pierres store, there was its keeper, a young woman with fiery red hair and a blue dress tending to the cash register. She only looked up when the doorbell rang and smiled, “Hi there! Welcome to the Oasis. I’m Sandy how may I help you?”  
“I’m sorry did you say you’re name is Sandy?”  
“That’s correct,” She flashed a bright smile, “The one and only!”  
Spencer only stood there. Oh he did not expect any of this to be so easy, “I-uh… well…”  
‘The letter, stupid!’  
“Mr. Qi sent me…?”  
Sandy’s face suddenly dropped, “I see,” She motioned for Spencer to follow her and lead him to the back of the shop. She pulled back a curtain revealing a set of stairs, “He’s right up here.”  
“Th-thank you,” He nodded towards her as she went back to the register. Spencer took a breath and began up the stairs.  
+  
+  
The last thing Spencer was expecting at the top of the steps (which was guarded by a rather intimidating bouncer who strangely had no aversion to letting Spencer through) was a casino. The room was a very obnoxious purple, but that didn’t seem to matter to the patrons as they gambled. As a matter of fact, the one person who wasn’t partaking in any of the games set up was a heavyset man in a sparkling black suit and a wide brimmed hat.  
As if the man sensed Spencer staring at him, he turned around. To Spencers surprise the mans skin was blue! The man smiled, but whether it was a friendly smile or one with sinister intentions hiding behind it was left concealed by the circular sunglasses that sat on his face.  
“Spencer,” He said casually, walking over to him before grabbing his shoulder and planting friendly kisses to both of his cheeks, “I’ve been expecting you. I’m Mr. Qi.”  
+  
+  
Mr. Qi decided it would be best to continue their conversation in his office, “I was just like you, you know. Dull, ordinary, nothing really special,”  
“I hope you didn’t invite me over to mock me, Mr. Qi.”  
“Not at all. As a matter of fact that’s why I want to help you,” Mr. Qi leaned back in his chair, “I got to where I am simply from getting lucky. However, from the looks of it I don’t think luck seems to be on your side. I don’t think old Rasmodius abandoning ship has been much help either.”  
Spencer bristled at the comment, “What is your point?”  
“My point is that before he left he left out some very important information about your magic abilities.”  
“They’re nature based and they come from the valley.”  
“No,” he stated simply, “If you recall the valley chose you. But it chose you because of your abilities.”  
Spencer couldn’t help it. He let out a hearty laugh, “That’s absurd. You really think that? My grandfather gave up his magic, which caused him to pass it down to me.”  
Mr. Qi only smiled, seemingly not at all offended by Spencers remark, “Spencer? Are you aware of the difference between wizards and sorcerers?”  
Spencer was confused, “Is there a difference?”  
“Yes, and a rather large one at that. You see, Spencer, your… eh, your friend Rasmodius studied long and hard to get to the level of magic he is at today. In fact he’s much older than he looks. But you… you’re magic is much different.”  
“I don’t think I understand.”  
“To put it simply, a wizard gains his magic through studies and books. A warlock gains his magic through a higher power. Now a sorcerer, a sorcerer has no need for books or demons, for his magic is deep within his soul,” Mr. Qi leaned in and (assumingly) stared right into Spencers eyes, “You, dear Spencer, are a sorcerer.”  
Spencer blinked, “Wait, I’m confused. What does this have to do with what I’m having trouble with?”  
“Rasmodius has done well with giving your start, helping you to focus and centering yourself, something all magic users must learn. But with everything else, he’s just teaching you like you’re a wizard.  
“I want you to tell me something, Spencer. All those times when you used your magic to it’s higher power, what were you feeling? What did those events all have in common?”  
Spencer was silent.  
“Don’t feel like you have to immediately answer. This is a lot to take it, I understand. But the first step to moving forward is going back to the past. Now! For the shard pieces, I’m afraid those are different stories because you won’t find them anywhere in the valley. I should know because I hid the second piece myself.”  
“You knew my grandfather?”  
“Oh no, not personally. But nothing gets past me, you see. When you came to the valley, I wanted to be sure you were ready. If you think dealing with the Junimos and the Witch was bad, those will be nothing compared to the Void itself.”  
“Well where is it?”  
“Deep within the skull caverns. I don’t recommend going down there just yet, Spencer. Not until you learn how to reach deep within.”  
+  
+  
Mr. Qi’s words echoed in Spencers mind as he walked back to the bus stop. Just across the street was an entrance to a cave labeled “Skull Caverns.”  
“A tourist attraction? Does he think I’m some sort of idiot?” Spencer checked his watch. He still had some time before the bus back to Stardew Valley came, having a little look-see couldn’t do that much damage, could it?


	4. In which Spencers hubris betrays him

The inside of the caverns were chilly, a stark difference from the scorching heat of the desert. Spencer welcomed the change at first, but then started to get a very uneasy feeling. Despite this, he continued onward.   
Water dripped from above. Spencer carefully maneuvered himself around the rock mounds as he ventured deeper, only freezing when he heard something similar to a hiss. He simply dismissed it as the wind and walked further.  
This would soon prove to be a fatal mistake on Spencers part, for the hiss was not caused by the wind, but from multiple, giant, vicious flying serpent’s. And thanks to Spencers hubris, they were ready to strike against the intruder.   
The largest of the group was first to attack. Spencer fell to the ground, hitting his head against a stalagmite, leaving a nasty cut. Spencer groaned and pulled himself up, only to be knocked down again by another. Spencer tried and failed to summon even a little bit of magic, but his world suddenly darkened when a serpent charged straight towards him.  
+  
+  
Spencer woke in a hospital room, a raging headache pounding within his skull. Spencer rubbed his eyes to make the bright lights a little more bearable, but was stopped when a hand lowered his own.  
“Easy now, don’t rub too much.”  
He knew that voice, “Dr. Harvey?”  
“Yes. How are you feeling?”  
“Like I’ve been hit by a truck.”  
Harvey sighed, “At least you still have your sense of humor. Do you remember what happened?”  
Spencer tightly wound his eyes shut, “Uh… I was in a cave of sorts. Wait…” he opened his eyes and looked at Dr. Harvey, “I was in the Calico Desert. Where am I now?”  
“You’re in the Pelican Town hospital.”  
“Pelican Town… That’s impossible how did I get here?”  
“Someone brought you in, but left as soon as we took you to the operating room. He did pay for your hospital bill so you don’t have to worry about that.”  
“How long have I been here?”  
“Since yesterday. We were afraid you weren’t going to wake up,” Harvey stood up, “You’re lucky, Spencer, but you need to be more careful. Get some rest,” the doctor left the room, leaving Spencer alone to doze off.   
+  
+  
Spencer was released from the hospital two days later. Leah was the one to pick him up and make sure he got home safely.  
“I can’t even look at you right now!” She exclaimed as she drove down the dirt road, “What the hell were you thinking?! No, don’t even answer that! I don’t want to hear it!” She stopped the car and stomped out before walking around and opening the passenger door for Spencer, “You’re smarter than this, Spencer!”  
“I know.”  
“Then why? No don’t answer that!”  
Spencer unlocked the door to his house as Leah continued her rant, “What are you even trying to prove?! That you’re a lost puppy without Rasmodius?! He’s gone, Spencer! You need to stop being stupid and get your head back on straight!”  
“I couldn’t agree more, little lady.”  
Leah shrieked, clinging onto Spencer, forgetting all the anger and animosity she held towards him.  
Mr. Qi sat at the dining table with a cup of coffee, “You really shouldn’t be drinking so much of this stuff. Bad for your health.”  
“How did you get in my house?” Spencer asked warily.   
“How do you get into your house?” Mr. Qi simply asks before standing up, “You were lucky, you know. However, unlike myself you can’t rely on luck all the time.”  
“Did you break into my house to scold me?”  
“You’re a little late for that, pal!” Leah snapped.  
“Perhaps I wasn’t clear on the nature of the Skull Caverns. However with a name like “Skull Caverns” the dangers should be pretty self-explanatory,” Mr. Qi stood up and walked over to the kitchen area, dumping the coffee down the sink, “Not only is it a little chilly, but those caverns are home to deadly serpents, but I have a feeling you figured that out for yourself already.”  
Spencer rolled his eyes.  
“You need to learn to connect from within,” Mr. Qi turned towards Spencer, “You’ll never be able to improve if you don’t.”  
“How do you suggest I do that.”  
“You’re a smart man,” Mr. Qi patted Spencers cheek as he opened the door, “You’ll figure it out,” with that Mr. Qi left, shutting the door behind him.  
“Wait!” Spencer opened the door to go after him, but Mr. Qi was gone as suddenly as he appeared.  
+  
+  
Deep withing the parts of the Cidersnap forest that no one dares to venture out to sits a house, nestled deep within a mound. Inside three friends sit at a table, talking about some serious matters.   
“I understand your concerns, Rasmodius,” One man with dark hair and pale skin speaks, “But there truly isn’t anything I can do. You need to return home.”  
“Everest you’ve studied the same magic sourced from The Void for centuries! With your magic we can face the void together!”  
“If I try to use my magic, the same magic that the Void created, it will only make it stronger!” Everest stood up, slamming his hands on the table. The owner of the house, as well as the table, held it still so her guests teacups don’t go flying.  
“Rasmodius,” she spoke, “Your friend is struggling without you. You need to return to the valley and be there for him.”  
“Welwick the mirror showed-“  
“I don’t know how many times I have to explain this to you! The future is not set in stone!”  
“But-“  
“Have you even considered within the months that you’ve been here that the future you saw is due to you looking for other ways to stop the inevitable?!”  
Rasmodius went silent.   
“Rasmodius,” Everest sighed, “There is only one other way to make sure Spencer doesn’t face the fate you saw. He would have to go to the Shrine of Selfishness and give a blood sacrifice. This will separate his soul from the valley, and the valley will search for someone else.”  
Rasmodius grumbled, as if considering this.  
“But,” Everest continued, “This will give the Void more time to destroy the valley. We already lost so much precious time when his grandfather used the Shrine of Selfishness, we can’t afford to waste anymore.”  
Rasmodius took off his hat and pinched the bridge of his nose, “And you’re certain there is no other way?”  
“As certain as the stars above.”  
Rasmodius was stuck. He couldn’t bear the thought of losing the valley, but the prospect of Spencer getting hurt… Rasmodius would never be able to forgive himself.   
A gentle flutter and a hoot got the groups attention. The golden crested owl sat on the windowsill, looking at Rasmodius with piercing eyes.  
“I suppose I don’t have much of a choice…” Rasmodius stood up and held his hand out towards the owl. The owl flew over and sat on his hand, staring at him intently.   
“It’s not much but it is yours,” Welwick spoke gently, “And I know for certain you’ll make the right one.”  
Rasmodius gently scratched the top of the owls head, “Very well,” he turned towards his friends, “Thank you. Both of you,” He walked towards the door. Once he opened it the owl flew ahead, with Rasmodius following not to far behind.


	5. When Shadows return

Spencer was pulling on his boots when a knock on his door caught his attention. He wasn’t expecting anyone, but he answered the door anyway.   
“Spencer,” there stood Dobson, smoking a cigarette, “Long time no see.”  
Spencer blinked, then smiled, “Haha, come on in you old son of a bitch.”   
+  
+  
“So, what brings you here?” Spencer set two mugs of coffee on the table.  
“Business, mostly. When I heard that you were in town I decided that I should stop by and pay a visit.”  
“How’s the accounting department? It hasn’t fallen apart without me, has it?”  
“Fortunately no,” Dobson chuckled as he brought the mug to his lips, “But it hasn’t been the same without you. You did leave suddenly.”  
Spencer bristled at the comment but quickly shook it off, “Alright I admit, it was a pretty dick move on my part.”  
“Water under the bridge,” Dobson waved his hand, “However, I’ve been meaning to ask you something.”  
“Shoot.”  
“As you know the community center here was supposed to be repurposed into the new joja warehouse. However, as if by overnight, it was repaired. Good as new.”  
“That certainly is strange.”  
“Rather so.”  
“Yep,” Spencer took a sip of coffee.  
“Almost as if by magic.”  
“Quite possibly.”  
Dobson furrowed his brows and tightened his grip on his mug, “I don’t suppose you know anything about it, do you?”  
“If I were the one who was responsible behind it, surely I would’ve had some sort of assistance.”  
“So you… don’t know?”  
Spencer only took another long swig of coffee.  
“…Well, I would love to stay longer and chat, but unfortunately I have a lot of business to attend to. Good luck with… whatever all this is,” Dobson stood up and left the house.   
Spencer knew something. And one way or another he is going to find out.   
+  
+  
The junimos seemed especially anxious this afternoon, Spencer noted. They always seemed to just crowd around him as he was tending to the farm, not wanting to be too far from him for too long.   
One of them was carrying a seed. A cherry tree seed.  
“Oh I see,” he muttered, “I suppose I should try again, huh?”  
+  
+  
Leah sat on the porch with a few dozen or so junimos sitting in her lap, watching as Spencer planted the seed in an empty plot of land.   
“You sure you don’t need me to get into some sort of danger?” She called from across the farm.  
“Yes!”  
“I can have Bric carry me off somewhere!”  
“I’m good!” Spencer rolled up his sleeves, “I just need to focus!”  
“I thought you needed to connect from within?!”  
“That’s what I meant by focus!”  
“Alright, you’re the wizard… sorcerer whatever!” Leah turned her attention back to the junimos as Spencer worked.   
Spencer took a step back, outstretched his hand towards the mound of dirt, and tried to focus on making the tree grow.  
It didn’t.  
Spencer sighed and shook his hands out and adjusted his footing, before doing the same thing again.  
And once again, nothing. Not even a sprout.   
Spencer was fed up. He lowered himself and sat on the ground, staring at the dirt, before groaning and laying on his back.   
“You’re doing it again.”  
Spencer screamed, clutching his chest. He turned around to see none other than Mr. Qi leaning against one of his apricot trees, taking a bite out of the fruit.  
“My grandfather nearly died from a heart attack! Do you have any idea how much risk that puts me in?!”   
“If I wanted you dead you would’ve been long ago,” Mr. Qi gave a friendly smile as if what he just said was completely normal, “However, I’m actually quite fond of you.”  
“What are you doing here?!” Spencer glanced at Leah, who seemed just as lost as to how Mr. Qi ended up where he was.   
“I just wanted to check on your progress,” Mr. Qi glanced at the mound, “Or lack of it, that is.”  
Spencer flopped onto his back again.  
“Have you forgotten about that night when the witch came to your farm? Remember how you felt when the goblin tried to hurt Leah?”  
“Bric was only-“  
“That autumn afternoon when that void snake came after your friend Shane? Remember how you killed it?”  
“I was-“  
“And when the witch tried to eliminate the three of you? And when you destroyed her yourself?”  
“That was an accident! I was only trying to protect us!” Spencer’s eyes snapped wide open, then turned to Mr. Qi, who only raised his eyebrows in acknowledgement.  
“All of those events… I was trying to protect them…” Spencer stood up, dusting himself off, “That’s what you meant, isn’t it? By connecting within?”  
“I don’t know,” Mr. Qi shrugged, “What do you think?”  
Spencer turned around and looked at the mound of dirt again, “I guess there’s only one way to find out, huh?”   
Spencer outstretched his hand, and this time instead of thinking about the tree, he started to think about the valley, about it’s people, about those summers on this very farm in his youth, and how he wants to protect all of it.  
Slowly, a sprout emerged from the mound. Then the sprout grew into a sapling, then the sapling into a tree. Blossoms bloomed and wilted, giving way to the plump, ripe cherries.   
Leah was stunned, Mr. Qi only smiled, and the junimos cheered as Spencer stared up at his work.  
“About time you figured it out.”   
Spencer turned to Mr. Qi, a wide smile growing across his face, but it soon dropped, for there was a reflection in Mr. Qi’s large sunglasses, but not just any reflection, however.  
Spencer spun around, and saw Rasmodius, who looked just as shocked. Their gazes met, and Spencers blood ran cold.  
“Rasmodius…” He nearly whispered.   
“Hi…”   
Spencer slowly walked over to him. Once the distance closed between the two, Spencer raised a hand to Rasmodius’s face.  
That hand soon turned into a fist as it collided with Rasmodius’s nose.  
Rasmodius stumbled, holding his now bleeding nose as he regained his balance.   
“You goddamned asshole!!” Spencer shouted, sending the junimos running, “Now you show up?”   
“Please let me explain…”  
“Explain what?! How you were gone for months?! Do you have any idea how much I struggled without you? Without your guidance?!”  
“Spencer please listen…”  
“And you choose now to show your ugly face around here?!” Spencer pointed an accusatory finger at him, “Well guess what?” Spencer lowered his arm, “I figured it out. I don’t need you anymore.”  
Spencer turned around and walked back to the farmhouse.   
“Well,” Mr. Qi reached into his coat pocket and took out a handkerchief, “That could’ve gone a lot better,” He handed it to Rasmodius before picking a few cherries for himself, “I’ll just be on my way then.”   
Rasmodius only stood there in a stupor, unsure of what to do. All this time he knew he had a part to play in this grand scheme, and he thought he was the one who would teach Spencer. But he said it himself, he didn’t need him anymore.  
And those words stung more than anything.


	6. Spencer and Jas

Spencer very rarely drinks. Tonight wasn’t any exception. The only reason why he even had a pint nearby was because he felt bad just sitting at the Stardrop Saloon bar without having ordered anything.   
That wasn’t true. Spencer had every intention to drink, but he felt sick to his stomach. Whether it was from the amount of magic he used earlier that day, or the fact that he felt terrible for yelling at Rasmodius. Either way once the pint was in his hands it was then he realized how nauseous he felt, and he just found it easier to go with that he felt bad not ordering anything rather that there was something wrong, at least for a little while.   
“You look like you could use some company.”  
Spencer turned around and saw a man dressed in a green shirt and jeans. He was freshly shaven, and he had lost quite a bit of weight. And thanks to the therapy he had been receiving, Shane was overall looking much happier than when Spencer first met him.   
“Hey Shane,” Spencer smiled, pushing his beer aside, “What brings you here?”  
“Just got off work,” Shane shrugged, “Things have been slow since the community center reopened.”  
“I can’t imagine Jojamart being open for much longer, now. Any plans for when they finally shut it down?”  
“Well I’ve been breeding chickens. Blue ones, actually.”  
“Blue chickens?”  
“Yeah! You should stop by the ranch sometime. I would love to show them to you. I already got some people looking into adopting some in the next town over.”  
“That’s wonderful! Congratulations!”  
“Hello boys,” a woman with blue hair and a red dress came over, smiling.  
“Hey beautiful,” Shane smiled back.  
“Shane! Not while I’m at work,” she scolded, but based on the smile she still had plastered on her face, Spencer knew Emily didn’t mean it.   
“So, did you find someone to look after Jas for Friday night?”  
“No… I asked Penny if she could, but she couldn’t, and I don’t trust Sam.”  
“I can watch her,” Spencer offered.  
“On such short notice? What about the farm?”  
“One night’s not going to hurt anything. Besides I’m more than happy to do it.”  
“Thanks, Spencer,” Shane smiled, “You’re a true pal.”  
+  
+  
Jas was a young girl around eight years old. She had tan skin and curly purple hair, and she was very, very shy.  
“We’ll be home around 11, okay?” Shane knelt down and gave Jas a big hug, “Be good for Mr. Spencer, okay?”  
Jas only nodded.   
Shane stood up and headed for the door, “Thanks again, Spencer.”  
“No worries, now you have fun.”  
Spencer closed the door shortly after Shane left.  
“Is it true you have a monster living on your farm?” She suddenly asked.  
Spencers eyes widened in shock, “What makes you say that?”  
“Vincent says he saw a green monster in your cornfields while we were playing hide and seek.”  
Spencer figured she was talking about Bric, “Well, if there is a monster living on my farm, I’m sure he’s very nice and just wants to help. But he’s too shy.”  
“Are there nice monsters?”  
“Of course! Besides, no monster is worse than those ooey gooey slimes, with those beady eyes and antennae. They almost look like green jelly.”  
“Eeeeew,” Jas giggled.  
+  
+  
The night went on. They played board games, Spencer told some stories, and now he sat on the couch patiently as Jas painted his fingernails bright yellow.  
“Can you keep a secret?” Jas asked suddenly.  
“Of course.”  
“Outside where I play, there is a giant cherry tree. Aunt Marnie and Uncle Shane don’t like it when I go there because of how close it is to the spooky tower.”  
“I see.”  
“But I’m scared,” She stopped painting, “The tree is starting to turn black at the roots,” Jas sniffed, as if about to cry, “I don’t know what to do… I can’t tell Uncle Shane, but I’m afraid it’s dying,” She started crying.   
Spencer put a hand on Jas’s back and rubbed it around in circles, “Shhh, hey it’s okay,” he had a feeling it wasn’t okay, “Why don’t you show me?”  
Jas started to calm down, “I’m not allowed to go outside when it’s dark.”   
“Well, I won’t say anything if you don’t,” Spencer smiled.  
Jas wiped her nose, then she nodded.  
+  
+  
Jas held on to Spencers hand tightly while holding out the flashlight with the other, leading him to the cherry tree. She stopped right in front of the base, shining the light onto the trunk. Sure enough it was just as Spencer feared. The tree was lined with an inky blackness that ran through the bark in a veiny mess, with the bottom a solid pitch black.  
“It’s been getting worse. What’s happening to it, Mr. Spencer…?” Jas sniffed.  
“I don’t know…” Spencer lied. A little girl shouldn’t know what was coming. Not now.  
“I’m scared…”  
“Hey… don’t be,” Spencer knelt down to look her in the eye, “Because I’m going to fix it.”  
“How?”  
“I’ll show you, but I need you to make a promise. You can’t tell anyone what you are about to see.”  
Jas hesitated, but nodded, holding up her pinky, “I pinky promise.”  
Spencer smiled and interlocked her pinky with his own. He then stood up and walked to the tree. He placed his hand on the bark and closed his eyes. He started thinking about the valley, it’s residents. To Jas’s amazement, the inky black mess seemed to just retreat back into the ground, as if it was chased away.  
“How did you do that?”  
“I think about the valley and it’s people. I can do more than just that,” He took out a package of fairy rose seeds, “I was going to give you these so you can plant them in the fall, but I think I can make one grow right now,” He tore opened the package and pulled out a seed before planting it into the ground. He placed down his hand and the plant started to sprout, before the blue flower bloomed brightly. He picked the flower and handed it to her.  
Jas took it, eyes full of amazement, “Can you teach me how to do that?”  
“I don’t think I could, but a friend of mine definitely can. He’s a great teacher.”  
“Did your friend teach you?”  
Spencer smiled, “He did,” he stood up, “Lets get home before your uncle does.”  
“Okay,” Jas took Spencers hand, and they walked back to the ranch,


	7. Insulting proposals and dark premonitions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Sorry for the long delay. For one thing I just had surgery a few weeks ago but I'm doing okay now. Another is that I have been working on an original project called "Purlwink and Saffron". It follows two boys named Purlwink and Saffron and they go on many adventures and navigate through the challenges of life and growing up. It takes place long after humans had disappeared and fae folk known as The Olden Ones have taken over and evolved. If you're interested in learning more about it, you can see more of it on my kofi page. I will be posting illustrations, wips, and snippets of stories. Hope to see you there! Enjoy!
> 
> https://ko-fi.com/dspencer

The Stardrop Saloon was the only restaurant in Pelican Town, much to Dobsons dismay. Despite all the good he has heard about it he found the atmosphere absolutely drab and the food disgustingly greasy. However, Spencer liked it, and Dobson doubted he could sweet talk him in his favorite sushi restaurant in Zuzu city.   
No, Dobson wanted information. He had a sinking gut feeling that Spencer was behind the community center. Spencer was savvy when it came to money. He was given a high promotion in the accounting department, after all. It’s no surprise to Dobson that his friends farming business has really started up in its first year. Hell, it wouldn’t surprise him if Spencer actually funded the repairs himself.  
But that’s not why he wanted to speak to Spencer. He wanted to negotiate with Spencer.  
Speaking of which, the aforementioned farmer walked through the front doors of the saloon. Spencer smiled widely as Dobson waved him over.  
“Spencer!” Dobson called happily as he brought his former coworker in for a hug, “Thanks for meeting me here.”  
“Thanks for inviting me,” Spencer smiled as he sat down, “It’s always good to see you. Hows the farm?”  
“Its great! I’m currently making plans on building a greenhouse over the winter for flowers and fruit for making jelly.”  
“How interesting. I actually bought a jar of your jelly not too long ago. I have to say I had no idea you had such a talent.”  
“Oh, well,” Spencer chuckled, “It’s an old family recipe.”  
“It must be,” Dobson stared into his glass of water, “Actually, Spencer… there is something I wanted to talk to you about.”  
“What is it?”  
“Don’t take this the wrong way, I’m only curious, and of course, as your friend, I do get a little worried about you all alone on that farm.”  
“What do you mean?”  
“I’m going to be blunt; neither of us are young men anymore. There will come a time in our lives when physical labor becomes taxing,” Dobson took a sip of water, “I assume you’re on that farm by yourself, yes?”  
Spencer said nothing.  
“All I’m saying, if something were to happen to you, what would happen to Starbeam farms?”  
“Stardrop.”  
“Sure,” Dobson pushed up his glasses, “Spencer. I want to offer you a partnership.”  
“Excuse me?”  
“Think of it? Multiple locations, your products being sold at every JojaMart in the world! And you’ll have help on your farm. Minimum wage workers, of course, no one important.”  
“Woah woah! I’m not partnering up with Joja!”  
Dobson was stunned, but then he laughed, “Sorry?”  
“Joja ate up the good years of my life! Now look at me! Unmarried, no kids, old! Starting that farm was the best thing that has ever happened to me and there is no way I’m letting Joja take over that too!” Spencer quickly stood up and marched out of the Saloon.  
“That poor kid hasn’t been the same since…”  
Dobson turned around and saw an elderly woman sitting at the bar, a pint of beer in hand.  
“Since…?” Dobson asked.  
“Oh, you’re a city slicker, arent’cha?” The woman laughed, “The name’s Pam.”  
“What happened?”  
“It was last year, early in the morning after All Spirits Eve. The community center was suddenly engulfed in these strange vines, and poor Spencer was found nearby, dazed and incoherent.”  
“What happened to him?”  
“He wouldn’t say, but some say they saw him with the wizard who lives in the tower deep in the cidersnap forest.”  
Dobson couldn’t believe his ears, “Magic…” he whispered, “No, that’s impossible! There’s no such thing! I have better things to do that listen to these hicks tell their little fairytales!” With that, Dobson stood up and left the saloon.  
But still, could was Pam was saying be true? Is Spencer involved in some sort of magic?  
++  
“Can you do anything other than poke at that cursed fire?” Rasmodius asked the old man in front of him, irritably.  
Linus said nothing as he pulled his stick back.  
“Look, I know. I have made a mess of things by leaving. I’m sorry. What else do you want from me?”  
“Clarification,” Linus brushed the embers from the stick and started drawing on the ground with it, “You were so determined to train Spencer to face the Void to the point where you kept showing up at his house, then the issue with Isadora happened and you just disappeared,”  
“I-“  
“Why, Rasmodius,” Linus asked sternly, “Why did you leave?”  
Rasmodius hesitated, then pulled his hat over his eyes, “I saw something terrible…”  
“Go on.”  
“I couldn’t leave it alone. I just… I was just trying to find another way.”  
“You said it yourself, Rasmodius. There is no other way. So why did you try?”  
“I…” Rasmodius stopped, “I…. I care about him.”  
Linus continued to stare at him.  
“I care about him. I just… I don’t want to see him hurt.”  
“But you ended up hurting him even more.”  
“It doesn’t matter. He doesn’t need me anymore anyway.”  
Linus shook his head, “Maybe. Or maybe those words came from a wound deeper than any caused by a blade,” Linus stopped his drawing, looking at the patterns in the dirt, “We don’t have much time.”  
Rasmodius eyes widened, “It’s coming? When?”  
Linus looked up, worry evident in his eyes, “On the dawn of the third year.”


	8. In Which Mr. Qi makes things a lot more difficult

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hope everyone had a good holiday! I've been busy these past couple of weeks. But now I have a new chapter for you!

Spencer didn’t know what to expect once he turned forty. Would his hair turn white? Would he grow a beard like his grandfathers? All that he knew was that he was happy, gazing out into the lush green fields as the mist from the sprinklers glowed a light orange color from the first summer sunrise. Spencer remembered a time when all he would wake up to was the smog filled skies of Zuzu city, and spending his mornings driving to a job he hated. But those days were over, now.  
Here. Here he was. And here, he is safe.   
“Mr. Spencer!!”  
Spencer was shaken out of his thoughts and turned back to the fields. He smiled widely and stepped down from the porch as Jas ran excitedly towards him.  
“Hey you!” Spencer kneeled down as Jas barreled into him, easily lifting her up. Shane was not too far behind.  
“Sorry. She insisted we come see you today,” Shane said sheepishly, “Something about it being your birthday…”  
“Really?” Spencer smiled and looked at Jas, “How in the world did you know?”  
“I just did,” Jas giggled.   
“Well aren’t you clever.”  
Shane seemed to relax a little bit, “Yeah… Sorry to bother you.”  
“It’s no trouble at all,” Spencer leaned forward to put Jas down, “You guys are always welcomed here.”  
“Are you going to plant sunflowers today?” Jas asked excitedly.  
“Of course. Those are my favorite!”  
“And blueberries? And corn? And-“  
“Okay, Jas, that’s quite enough. We should probably… uh…”  
Spencer raised an eyebrow at Shanes sudden change in behavior. He turned around, and saw Rasmodius coming towards them from the forest. Rasmodius stopped when he noticed the other two, nervously removing his hat.  
“My apologies… I… didn’t know you had company over.”  
“No, no it’s fine,” Spencer straightened himself out, “Shane, Jas, this is a good friend of mine. Uh…”  
“Mordecai.”  
Spencer was taken aback, but quickly got over it, “Yes, Mordecai.”  
Jas was in awe, “You have purple hair like me!”  
Rasmodius’s eyes widened a little, raising a hand to pat his own hair, “Why yes, I suppose I do.”  
“Why are you wearing that funny outfit?”  
“Mordecai works at the Ren Fair outside of town,” Spencer responded quickly, “Isn’t that right?”  
“Yes!” Rasmodius answered quickly, “I was just on my way to work now.”  
Shane pulled Jas closer to him and eyed Rasmodius suspiciously, “Well, it was nice meeting you,” He turned to Spencer, “We should probably get going now. Say goodbye to Mr. Spencer, Jas.”  
Jas ran up and hugged Spencer tightly, then pulled away and hugged Rasmodius’s legs, looking up at him happily.  
Rasmodius was taken aback at the sudden action, unsure of what to do. He stared down at her for a few moments before awkwardly patting her head, “Run along now, little one.”  
Jas giggled as she pulled away, “Bye Mr. Spencer! Bye Mr. Mordecai!” She ran over to Shane, who took her hand and lead her off the farm.   
Rasmodius couldn’t help but smile, “What a charming young girl… reminds me of me in a way.”  
Spencer waited until they were out of earshot, “Mordecai?”  
“I figured it was less conspicuous than “Rasmodius”.”  
“Mordecai Rasmodius?” Spencer asked, “That’s your actual name?”  
“Yes. Yes it is.”  
Spencer shook his head, dropping the subject, “What are you doing here?”  
“I know when the Void will awaken.”  
Spencers heart dropped, “Y-you do? When?”  
Rasmodius sighed, “The beginning of next year.”  
There now was a pit in Spencers stomach, “Next year?! But… But it’s summer already! That’s far too close! Maybe you’ve been mistaken?”  
Rasmodius shook his head sadly.  
“But-But I’ve barely made progress with the second shard piece! It took me almost the entire year to find the first! How am I supposed to find two pieces in a shorter amount of time?!”  
“Surely you must have some idea as to where it might be.”  
“Deep in the Skull Caverns. Mr. Qi hid it somewhere, and the last time I went down there I nearly died!”  
Rasmodius stared at him in disbelief, “You mean to tell me that… man? Whatever he is! He had it all along?”  
“I know!!” Spencer threw his hands up.  
Rasmodius pinched the bridge of his nose and let out an exasperated sigh, “Looks like we might have to pay our ‘friend’ a visit.”  
\--  
“Sorry, no can do,” Mr. Qi leaned back in his chair, propping his feet up on his desk and resting his arms behind his head.  
“Well why not?!” Rasmodius demanded.  
“Well what fun would that be? Just giving it to you. What is that supposed to prove?”  
“Mr. Qi, we don’t have a lot of time,” Spencer walked towards the desk, “I still have one other piece to figure out, and we have less than a year to do it.”  
Mr. Qi peered at him from under his hat, “If you’re as clever as you are cute, you can find the last shard piece in half that time. Besides, you’re not going to get very far without the key?”  
“Key?” “Cute?” Spencer and Rasmodius asked in unison.   
“Oh yeah! Did I forget to mention? The last shard piece is hidden behind a locked door, and I hid the key, too.”  
Rasmodius looked like he was about to explode, “Why. Didn’t. You mention that before hand?”  
“Spencer was still trying to figure out his powers, and your head was so far up your ass you were willing to abandon him to rewrite destiny.”  
Rasmodius growled, bright purple fire flickering in his hands. Spencer quickly put a hand on his shoulder, calming him down, “Where can we find the key?”  
“Down in the sewers. My dear friend Krobus can show you.”  
“Krobus?” Rasmodius asked, “The shadow brute?”  
“I would hardly say he’s a brute. Just a guy trying to make a living. I can introduce you if you want.”  
Rasmodius groaned, “Why must you make things so difficult.”  
“It’s more fun this way. Besides, I rather like Spencer! Who doesn’t?”  
“Rasmodius, please,” Spencer rubbed his forehead, “Fine. If this is what it takes.”  
“Good! Now, I would go at around midnight. Krobus gets a little skiddish when sunlight gets through the cracks.”


	9. Giant Bugs and Lit Ciggarettes

Spencer always had a hard time being awake past midnight, even setting an alarm and taking a nap beforehand didn’t help. The only thing that kept him going was the fact that the fate of the valley weighs on his shoulders, and he couldn’t risk that because he slept overnight. 

After downing a mug of coffee and grabbing a jacket to protect himself from the chilly early summer night, he opened the door leading outside. To his surprise, he saw Rasmodius on the porch. 

“What brings you here?” 

The wizard turned his head towards him, “I… I’ve decided to come with you.” 

“I don’t need your help,” Spencer said bitterly as he walked down the steps. 

“Spencer, wait!” Rasmodius grabbed hold of his hand, “I want to apologize.” 

Spencer turned to him and narrowed his eyes, “Well… Go ahead.” 

Rasmodius hesitated, “I… I left you when you needed me the most, and that was wrong of me… I don’t have a good excuse for it,” Rasmodius lowered his gaze to meet Spencers eyes, “I’m sorry.” 

Spencer said nothing. He pulled his hand away from the wizards and started walking. Rasmodius let out a dejected sigh. 

“Well?” Rasmodius looked up. Spencer stood with his arms cross, “Are you coming or what?” 

Excitement swelled in the wizards chest, but he refused to show it. Instead he only showed a crack of a smile and walked next to his friend. 

Coincidentally, Dobson was out too. In fact, they passed right by eachother without the other knowing. 

Dobson had this feeling. He wasn’t sure exactly what it was, but it gnawed at him like a termite deep in his skull. If Spencer was practicing magic, he was surely to do so when all of the valley was asleep. Dobson settled himself right against the old, rickety shack, and waited. 

\-- 

The walk through the forest to the sewer entrance was long and dark, the only light being provided by a purple flame that lit Rasmodius’s hand like a torch. Every single noise seemed to spark some sort of protective instinct within the wizard, who grabbed onto Spencers arm as if he would disappear on him. 

“I’m quite capable of taking care of myself, you know,” Spencer grumbled as he slipped his hand out from the wizards. 

“You can’t be too careful in the dead of night,” Rasmodius scanned the dark woods, “Especially in these parts.” 

“Leah lives in these parts.” 

A hoot startled the both of them. When they turned around, they saw the golden crested owl, sitting on a branch. 

“Well,” Spencer chuckled, “I haven’t seen you in a while,” the farmer held out his hand. The owl happily hooted and flew onto his shoulder. 

“Stay close,” Rasmodius mumbled, “We’re almost there.” 

They stopped at what looked like a stair case made of mud. Rasmodius was the first to walk down, with Spencer following. There stood a large storm drain, dripping with a strange green liquid. 

The owl hooted and flew up to sit atop of the entrance. 

“I’d take it you’re not coming, then?” 

The owl shook its head. 

“Fair enough,” Spencer looked in, them immediately pulled his head out, “Ugh the smell…” he coughed, “I don’t understand how anyone can live in there.” 

“We’re just going to have to deal with it,” Rasmodius climbed through. He grunted in disgust when some green sludge got onto his shoes and cloak. He held out his hand to Spencer, “Come on.” 

Spencer took his hand and Rasmodius pulled him in. The two carefully walked through the tunnel. To their surprise, there was another end. Once through, they saw that the sewers resembled the underground of a castle rather than any old sewer. 

“I didn’t expect this place to be so big,” Spencer said in awe, “The sewers in Zuzu city were never like this.” 

“Looks like Krobus has good taste in real estate,” Rasmodius mused. He turned a corner, “This way.” 

Around the corner was what looked like a little shop setup. There were various odds and ends all set up, some valuable, others ordinary and practical. Despite all the merchandise, there was no shopkeeper. 

“Doesn’t look like anyones home,” Spencer stated. 

Suddenly in the shadows a pair of gleaming white eyes opened. Spencer jumped as a humanoid figure stepped forward. 

“Rasmodius,” the figure said, “It’s been a while.” 

“Indeed it has been, Krobus,” Rasmodius tipped his hat, “How’s business.” 

“Slow,” Krobus grunted, “However I suppose that happens when you set up shop in a village sewer. What brings you here?” 

“We’re looking for a key. Mr. Qi said that you would know where it is.” 

“You are correct. I do know where it is,” Krobus nodded, “But why do you need it?” 

“There’s something in the Skull Caverns we need, but we need the key to get to it.” 

Krobus went silent, “I won’t do it.” 

“What?!” 

“You can’t be serious!” 

“I am! I went down that tunnel and nearly lost my life. I sealed that entrance so no one suffers that fate.” 

“Krobus... listen,” Spencer spoke up, “The valley is in danger. If we don’t get that key, there’s no hope saving it.” 

“So it is true...” Krobus said sadly, “And you... you must be the one the valley chose.” 

“Afraid so...” 

“Very well. This valley is my home now, I would hate to see it go. Follow me.” 

Krobus led them through the sewer to another tunnel, “Here it is. But I have to warn you. There are very dangerous creatures just beyond this tunnel. Please be careful.” 

“Thank you, Krobus,” Spencer said quietly. He peered inside, a faint buzzing sound came from inside, “Quick question... Are there giant bugs down this tunnel?” 

“Bigger than both your heads combined.” 

“In that case,” Spencer stepped back and pushed Rasmodius forward, “You go first.” 

Rasmodius stumbled, grumbling as he adjusted his hat. First he went down, then Spencer. 

Rasomdius’s purple flame lit the way. Slime oozed from the walls, and the stench was far too much for either of them as Rasmodius held his cloak to his nose. Spencer unfortunately had nothing but his hand to protect himself from the stench. They walked for what felt like hours, until they found themselves down a swamp like area. 

“This has been down here all this time?” Rasmodius was in awe, “Incredible...” 

“We don’t have time for sightseeing,” Spencer snapped, “Lets just find this key and get out of here.” 

The two continued walking, when suddenly a giant bug flew their way. Spencer was ready to take it down, but then it exploded in a purple mess. 

“I had it!” Spencer shouted, “Why did you do that for?!” 

“I was just trying to protect you!” 

“I don’t need protecting!” 

“He’s right,” Said a voice, “He can handle things himself, Rasmodius.” 

Mr. Qi leaned against a tree, staring from behind his big, round sunglasses, “Spencer knows how to tap into his powers. He’s more than capable.” 

Rasmodius was silent. 

“I’m disappointed in you, Rasmodius. I thought you would have more faith in your student.” 

“I do.” 

“Then let him handle this.” 

“Finally someone who makes sense around here,” Spencer rolled up his sleeves, “Lets find this key, I want to go to bed.” 

A loud buzzing came towards them. Spencer gasped, “Look out!” He threw his hands forward and sent blade like leaves towards the bug, slicing it in half. The buzzing still persisted. 

“Looks like a family reunion, everyone,” Mr. Qi smiled, “This should be fun.” 

Sure enough a swarm of bugs were ahead, and none of them looked happy. 

“So uh... I’ll take the ones on the right.” 

“Sounds like a plan,” Rasmodius nodded. 

The two fought off the bugs tirelessly, but no matter how hard they did the bugs just seemed to multiply. Suddenly Rasmodius was overtaken by them. Spencer was enraged, bright light coming from his hands. With a flash, all the bugs dropped dead, one by one. 

Rasmodius panted and brought himself to his knees. 

“Well done,” Mr. Qi mused. 

A glimmer caught Spencers eye. He walked towards it, and saw that one of the bugs had a key inside it. Spencer grimaced as a long strand of slime trailed from the key to the ground, “Hey guys I found the key.” 

\-- 

Meanwhile, Dobson was barely staying awake, waiting for something to happen. It was nearly 3 am, and still he had seen nothing. 

“This is ridiculous! Of course he’s not practicing magic! That’s impossible!” Dobson stood up, throwing his hands in the air, “Serves me right for listening to some drunk.” 

Dobson reached into his pocket, taking out a lighter and a pack of cigarrettes, “Wasting my time over nothing. Serves me right,” He lit a cigarrette and inhaled. 

A sound caught his attention. He turned his head, and saw a red junimo staring up at him. 

Suddenly the junimo screamed, then Dobson screamed, dropping the lit cigarrette and breaking out into a run. 

The cigarrette dropped into the dry summer grass, quickly catching fire and spreading. Much to the junimos dismay, and despite their efforts to put it out, the fire only grew bigger before consuming the farmhouse. 

\--- 

The sun was just about rising when the three men walked out of the sewers. A strange smell caught Spencers attention, and he sprinted up the stairs. In the distance he saw a black plume of smoke. Upon a closer look, he saw it was right where the farmhouse was. 

“Oh no...” Spencer ran as fast as he could, tripping over rocks and foilage, but none of that mattered when you feared the worst when it came to your childhood home. 

The farmhouse, or what was left of it, was a smoldering mess. Villagers were gathered, working tirelessly to put what remained of the fire out since they had no fire department of their own. Leah turned around, gasped, and ran towards him, “Spencer!” She threw herself at him and hugged him tightly, “Oh thank yoba you’re alright!” 

Spencer didn’t react. Leah released him, and Spencer slowly walked towards the destruction. He remained silent, even as he dropped to his knees, staring hopelessly at his smoldering home.


	10. The red shard piece

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Short chapter today, guys. Next one is probably going to be just as short, and then there will be the epilogue, which means we are in the home stretch!!
> 
> Also I'm thinking about making short stories taking place in this series in the perspective of Mr. Qi. He's just fun to write

It had been two weeks since the fire. Two weeks since Spencer found the key to the caverns. Still, no progress has been made. 

Rasmodius sat in a chair on Leah's porch, staring intently at the woods in front of him. If he focused hard enough, he could see little black veins making their way up the trees. 

Leah walked out with two cups of coffee. She paused when she saw Rasmodius staring out into the forest, “It’s coming,” She finally let out, shaking slightly, “The void.” 

“Faster than I had originally expected,” Rasmodius said gravely. 

Leah let out a shaking breath, setting the coffee onto the table before sitting in the chair next to him. 

“How is he?” Rasmodius asked, “Spencer.” 

“He’s... processing. Poor thing.” 

“Is he here?” 

As if on cue, Spencer stepped out. He had dark circles under his eyes, his hair was disheveled and he certainly haven’t shaved in a while. 

“Rasmodius...” Spencer let out, “I know... I need to...” 

Before he could finish, Rasmodius stood up and made his way towards the farmer, enveloping him in a tight embrace. 

“I’m so sorry, Spencer...” the wizard spoke, “If I’ve known...” 

“None of us could’ve known,” A voice suddenly spoke. The pair pulled away, seeing Mr. Qi standing on the bottom step. 

“There wasn’t any malicious intent behind the incident.” 

“I know,” Spencer said softly, “The Junimos told me what happened.” 

Mr. Qi chuckled dryly, “The authorities have already been alerted. It shouldn’t be long until they find him.” 

“Are you going to press charges?” Leah asked. 

“No,” Spencer sighed, “Nothing will come out of it. Besides I don’t want any Joja representatives anywhere near me right now,” Spencer walked down the steps. 

“Where are you going?” 

“To the site,” Spencer answered, “I realized this morning I left something important over there. I’ll be back.” 

Rasmodius stood up to follow the farmer, but was stopped by Mr. Qi’s hand resting on his shoulder, “Let him be, Rasmodius. He needs this.” 

\-- 

What remained of the old farmhouse was a pile of ash and rubble. By the time the firemen arrived, the damage was already too great. It wouldn’t have mattered much anyway, they said, due to how old the house was. 

Spencer walked through the mess, overturning every bit he could. He stopped, seeing a small wooden junimo. He knelt down and carefully took it into his hands, cradling it gently. 

“Well look at that,” he smiled, “Looks like you’re still here afterall, grandpa.” 

Spencer sat there for a very long time. One by one actual junimos started peeking out of their hiding spaces. They all gathered around Spencer, looking up at him expectantly. 

Spencer stared back at them, before putting the wooden jumino in his pocket and standing up. A bright red glimmer caught his eye. He turned over the large piece of rubble, and there sat a bright red prismatic shard piece. 

Spencer picked it up, inspecting it closely. It was still as brilliant as ever, shining beautifully as it slightly pulsated with magic. The farmer reached into its pocket, feeling the key that lead to the shards missing sibling, before securely wrapping his fingers around the shard. 

Spencer pocketed the stone and checked his watch. He looked at the junimos, who stared up at him hopefully, “Well,” he said, “The bus for Calico Desert should be here any minute. Best not to be late.” 

The juminos cheered, clamoring onto of one another as Spencer made his way to the bus stop. He was still able to slightly hear them even as he got to the bus, ignoring Pams puzzled look as he boarded. 

“You’re a strange man, Spencer, you know that?” 

“That’s just part of my charm,” He answered simply, sitting down in the back. 

Pam only shrugged, “Beats sitting here all day, I guess.” She started up the bus, and drove all the way to the Calico Desert.


	11. Servant of the Void

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, sorry again for these awkward updates. I'm not going to lie but this whole pandemic has been taking a lot out of me, and being an "essential worker" is not helping at all. Anyway, more to come soon, especially all that is left in this installment is the epilogue. Hope you all enjoy

The bus ride to Calico Desert felt like hours for Spencer, which only made him feel more uneasy than he had been. He was lucky to make it out alive the last time, but what are the chances of him surviving if the serpeants overpowered him again? What would become of his friends, his farm, the valley. 

Rasmodius... 

Spencer shook his head. He looked out the window and watched how the lush, green scenery transitioned to the dry, barren lands of the desert. 

The bus slowed to a stop, “Don’t take too long, now,” Pam spoke as she opened the door. Spencer hesitantly walked down the aisle and down the steps, the arid air nearly suffocating him as he got outside. 

Come on Spencer, he told himself, You’ve been here many times before. We need to do this. 

\-- 

The door leading to the caverns was just as uninviting as Spencer remembered it. Dark, cold and overgrown with vines. As if on instinct, Spencer grabbed a handful of fibers and roots and put them in his pockets. Just something for him to keep himself grounded. 

Spencer opened the door and was met with a cold gust of wind, sending an uncomfortable shiver down the old farmers spine. It was quiet, far too quiet for Spencers liking. 

With a deep breath, Spencer stepped inside, closing the door behind him. Yoba forbid that he let anything from in here find itself to the outside world. 

Spencer had been uneasy all day. Maybe he shouldn’t have gone alone. Would anyone find him down here if he happened to meet his end? Would Rasmodius? 

A hiss resonated throughout the caves. Spencer shook his head, “Don’t let your guard down, buddy,” he muttered to himself. He pawed at his pockets until he found the bulk of the red shard piece. He reached in and took it out, taking in its faint glow. 

“Do you know where your sibling is?” He joked half-heartedly, but then frowned. The piece wasn’t just glowing in the way it usually did. No, it's light was pulsating, as if the piece itself was alive somehow. Spencer took a few steps forward, and the shard piece glowed once again, this time much brighter than he has ever seen, “I suppose you do.” 

The warm red light lit up the whole cave. Whatever creature that was around the farmer with intent to attack, slimes and bats alike, now recoiled, as if repealed by whatever magic the shard piece held. 

Almost every monster, at least. 

The hiss resonated through the cave again. Spencer turned around, almost frantically. As he made his third turn, he was met with a scaly green serpent, this time intending to finish the job from last time. 

Spencer managed to get out of the way as it lunged towards him. It landed on the ground and hissed at him, flaying out its wings and showing off its massive fangs. 

Spencer held up his hand, eyeing the vines growing behind the creature. He made a hard-pulling motion, and the vines sprang to life, grabbing the serpent from behind. The serpent hissed as it thrashed around, giving Spencer a chance to run and follow the red shard piece as it glowed brighter. 

Another serpent charged at him, but was foiled as well as Spencer sent more vines to capture it. The glowing shard lead Spencer to a narrow pathway. He ran in as a horde of serpents charged at him. Quickly, Spencer reached into his pocket and pulled out the seeds he grabbed from the entrance, throwing them to the ground and kicking dirt over them as fast as he could. He then lifted his hand up in the air, making large roots to block the opening. After what felt like hours of them hitting against the wall in attempts to break it down, they finally gave up, flying and slithering back to their respective homes. 

Spencer panted, before looking at the shard again. It was almost blinding now. The farmer held up the piece, lighting up the smaller cave. The rocks around him were black, and no plants grew. He would have to find this shard piece soon before something else decided it wanted a snack. 

Spencer treaded carefully, following the path. As he walked deeper, he noticed that the black rocks were slowly turning brown. He looked ahead, and noticed a dim, yellow light up ahead. 

Relief flooded Spencer like a tidal wave as he sprinted towards the light, taking in it’s warm glow as it grew. Once he turned a corner, he saw it: a glowing yellow shard piece, shining as brilliantly as it’s red sibling. 

Unknown to Spencer, the warm light cast a shadow against his form, which grew larger as Spencer walked towards the piece. Before Spencer could grab it, he felt something pull against the collar of his shirt and threw him back. 

The back of Spencers head made a sickening crack against the stone wall. Pain coursed through him as he fell to the ground. He looked up in attempts to make out who his assailant was, but his vision was so blurred he could only make out a black mass. 

“So...” A faint but deep voice bellowed, “This is who the valley chose to defeat me?” Spencer gasped as he felt himself being lifted up by an invisible force. Spencer blinked desperately and looked around for his assailant, but only saw his shadow... and another one looming right above it. 

He was suddenly slammed against the wall again, this time he was pinned by the neck. The invisible force squeezed his neck tightly, laughing as Spencer struggled to loosen its grip. 

“Pathetic. I thought it would send someone stronger,” the forced squeezed tighter, earning a pained gasp from the farmer, “Oh well, it will make this part easier to get rid of.” 

“Y-you’re-” 

“The Void? Almost, but not quite,” It threw him down, “I am only a piece of it. Send to destroy you before my master is free.” 

Spencer coughed, hand reaching up to his neck. The shadow laughed, “Look at you! So old and weak!” Something kicked him, sending him rolling, “How in the world did you manage to get so far?” 

Spencer held his side, looking around. He couldn’t see anyone, just the shadow and his own. He quickly hid behind a rock. It can’t get to him if it can’t find his shadow. 

“Oh, clever you!” The voice said mockingly, “But you can’t hide forever! Either I kill you, or starvation will.” 

Spencer fumbled for the red shard piece, but it slipped out of his hands, “No!” 

The red piece bounced across the ground. For a second, it crossed paths with the yellow piece, making a blinding light. 

The being screamed in agony. Spencers eyes widened, “Of course!” Spencer looked at his hand, “Oh, how did I do this?” 

The shadow growled, lunging itself towards Spencer, who quickly held up his hand as a bright flash lit up the room. The shadow screamed again, curling up in a ball. 

Spencer leaped from his hiding space, running for the red shard piece. He felt something grab his leg and pull him towards the ground. 

“You little pest!” It shouted, “I will kill you right here,” Spencer looked at the wall, seeing the shadow lift up a large rock by it’s shadow, holding it precariously above his head, “Right now!” 

Spencer had to act fast. Quickly, he grabbed both the red and yellow shard piece and pushed them together. The act created a strong, blinding light, much stronger than his own. The shadow let out a long, blood curdling scream. 

As the light died down, so did the shadows cries. Then, silence. 

Spencer panted, blinking a few times as his vision adjusted. He laid there on the ground, feeling a gentle warmth in his hand. He lifted it up and saw the shard pieces now fused into one. He chuckled before letting his hand fall again. 

Footsteps echoed through the walkway, but Spencer didn’t bother looking up. He knew who it was anyway. 

“That was quite a good show there, bud,” Mr. Qi stood over him, smiling fondly. 

“God, I hate you so much,” Spencer groaned. However, his own faint smile said otherwise. 

Mr. Qi held out his hand, which Spencer gladly took, and pulled him up. Spencer staggered a little, but was quickly caught by the blue man, who put the farmers arm around his shoulder and placed his own around his waist. 

“Think you could come back? See make if you could make it to level one hundred?” Mr. Qi smirked. 

“Not on your life,” Spencer said dryly.


	12. Epilogue

“So,” Harvey started, staring at Spencers chart while holding a pen to his thinly pressed lips, “You aquired multiple fractures, a head injury, a black eye, and some minor internal bleeding... from falling in the skull caverns...” 

“Yep,” Spencer said with conviction, “That’s what happened.” 

“This is the second time you ended up in my hospital from going there.” 

“Trust me. It will be the last.” 

Dr. Harvey narrowed his eyes, “Alright. I’ll be holding you to it,” he placed the chart down, “At least you’re not unconscious this time. However, I would still like to keep you here for a few days just to be sure. I’ll send in your visitor.” 

“Visitor?” Spencer asked, “How did Leah know so quickly.” 

“No it’s not her. It’s a man named Mordecai. I’ll send him in right now.” 

Spencer furrowed his eyebrows. Moments later a man with purple hair pulled back stood in the doorway, wearing awkwardly fitting jeans and a yellow buttoned up shirt. 

“I was told the “Wizard Getup” would be much.” 

Spencer only smiled, “I don’t know. I quite like the getup... Mordecai.” 

Rasmodius chuckled, walking in and sitting down in the chair next to Spencers hospital bed,   
“How are you feeling?” 

“Like I’m back in that boring, grey joja cubicle,” Spencer reached into his covers, pulling out the prismatic shard, “I found the second piece.” 

“Was it there after you fell?” 

“Haha,” Spencer smirked, but it quickly fell, “I don’t have much time, do I?” 

“The doctor said you were going to be okay,” the wizard said worriedly. 

“No... Until the Void comes,” Spencer placed the shard in his lap, “A piece of it was in the caverns. It nearly killed me,” Spencer turned his head, staring at Rasmodius pleadingly, “Rasmodius... I’m not ready to face this thing. I’m not strong enough, I... I’ve never been so scared before in my entire life!” 

Rasmodius suddenly took Spencers hand, squeezing it, “It’s going to be okay, Spencer,” He reassured, “I’ll help you, and this time I’m not going anywhere.” 

Spencers eyes watered a little. He sniffed and squeezed back, “Okay.” 

They sat there for what felt like hours, before Rasmodius hesitantly let go, “I must return to my tower. You get some rest.” 

Spencer nodded, “Don’t stay up too late.” 

Slowly, Rasmodius left the room. Once he did, Spencer drifted off to sleep. 

\-- 

The past few days have been rather lonely for Spencer. Leah visited with Rasmodius a few times, and the wizard came by himself once or twice. But the sterile white walls of the hospital room just felt depressing to Spencer. 

It was right then and there, Spencer decided he hated hospitals. 

A few days later the farmer was cleared. As Leah guided Spencer through the doors to the outside walls, they were met with the welcomed sight of Dobson being escorted by police. 

“I’m telling you it was those apples! I swear! I had nothing to do with it! It was the apples!” Dobson caught sight of Spencer, “You! I’ll find out what’s going on! You’ll see!” 

Dobson was pushed into the police car before his rant could continue. 

“They’re shutting down the Jojamart,” Leah said, “We’ll never have to deal with them again.” 

“Good riddance.” 

“Ah Spencer!” Mayor Lewis walked up, “I’m glad to see your out and about.” 

“It’s good to be out.” 

“A representative from Joja called me yesterday. They wanted to say on behalf of Joja they are deeply disturbed about the... incident. They’re offering to pay for rebuilding expenses.” 

“Absolutely not!” Spencer snapped, “I have had enough of Jojamart to last a lifetime. I don’t want anyone from Joja stepping foot on my land again!” 

Lewis chuckled, “You’re definitely your grandfathers grandson. Well I’ll leave you to it. You should get some rest.” 

“Come on, Spencer. The truck is this way.” 

“Let me drive?” 

“Haha, with all the painkillers Dr. Harvey put you on?” They both laughed. 

\--- 

Rasmodius studied the fused prismatic shard in his hands, “There’s enough magic in this now that I can use a tracking spell to find it.” 

“That’s great!” Spencer exclaimed. 

“However it may take a while, depending on how far away it is from here. The magic in this is still very weak.” 

“But we almost have it all together,” Spencer reassured, “That’s one victory we can claim.” 

Rasmodius couldn’t help but smile, “Yes, I suppose it is. I’ll get started on it now.” 

Rasmodius wasn’t lying about the spell taking a long time. The prismatic shard sat in a small, faintly glowing rune circle, pulsating with light every now and then. 

Rasmodius nervously paced the floor. It was taking a while, but he didn’t think it would’ve been this long. Surely it would’ve picked something up by now. 

Spencer snored lightly on the couch. The farmer drifted off only about an hour ago. Rasmodius relaxed at the sight, taking off his cloak and settling it on the farmers sleeping form. 

Spencer shifted a little, but quickly settled again. Rasmodius pulled up a chair and set it next to the couch before sitting down himself. 

He was worried. He had no clue what the future held. The vision the mirror showed him still haunted him, much more now than ever. 

But he made a promise. This time, he wasn’t leaving.


End file.
